


The Internet Is For Porn

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I meant food porn. Get your head out of the gutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet Is For Porn

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Derek/Stiles: It doesn't matter which one, but Derek or Stiles discovers the other (Derek or Stiles) blog and their weird obsession. Whatever it is, you can choose.

Stiles would say he spends an average amount of time on the Internet. His dad would disagree. Judging from the fact that he’s been grounded from it. Sure he can go out, hang with Scott and generally make himself a nuisance. But his internet privileges have been revoked. Even Mrs. McCall is in on it. So going to Scott’s is actually more boring than staying at home. It’s his dad’s attempt at ruining Stiles’ life or something equally sinister.

“I don’t want another call from your teachers that you’re falling asleep in class,” says his dad over breakfast when Stiles brings up the Internet ban.

“That was one time!”

“Try eleven.”

“Eleven?” squints Stiles. He definitely remembers five of them.

“Eleven,” frowns his dad. “It’ll be good for you to go to sleep at a reasonable hour.”

Stiles scowls into his cereal.

\---

It’s not that Stiles was breaking into Derek’s apartment. Derek gave him a key. Well for emergencies. Stiles will wholeheartedly defend how dire his situation is if Derek catches him.

“Derek?” he calls out, the last time he snuck up on his boyfriend led to bruised knees and floor make outs. Stiles would rather skip the knee part.

Derek’s apartment is spartan at best, most of it looks like it’s from an Ikea catalog. It seems too easy that his laptop is in sleep mode on the table in the kitchenette. Just waiting for Stiles.

“Oh baby, it’s been too long,” he croons as he jostles the mouse. “Not even password protected. Derek, so naive.”

He almost minimizes the screen but the open post is too unbelievable. Stiles gapes. It can’t be. Somethings he can’t unsee.

The jangling of keys at the door startles him as he stands abruptly. The chair crashes to the floor as Derek enters the apartment. His eyes rest on the tableau of Stiles doing a fine impersonation of a deer in headlights and his very much awake laptop.

“I can explain,” says Derek at the same time as Stiles begins “I didn’t see anything!”

There is an awkward pause before Stiles laughs.

“How come you never bake for me?”

Derek lunges at him with a growl.


End file.
